Invasion of Secrets
Invasion of Secrets is a 2021 American sci-fi film directed by J.J. Abrams and stars Ty Simpkins, Max Charles, David Mazouz, Paul Giamatti, Bill Hader, and Todd Lasance. It follows three teenage boys who guards a secret box from the evil space robots who plan to foil the secret. The film is set for release in theaters on March 31, 2021, produced by Cloud Eight Films and 1492 Pictures, and released in the United States by Paramount Pictures. This makes the film Paramount's first film with 1492 Pictures and first film with Cloud Eight Films since Selma. Plot Charlotte promises a father named Bill who promises his son, Keith, to guard a box from evil space robots. The box is full of a big secret, and the robots plan to foil the secret. Keith calls his friends Juan and Oscar for teamwork to defend the box. The robots didn't seem to be coming yet, so they went out and chilled for a while. Suddenly, a UFO appeared and Keith's bodyguard robot, Security Guard Unit 20, told Keith, Juan and Oscar to come outside. The UFO started sending out robots. They started a battle. Keith's dad finds the boys and tells them to guard the box while him and Security Guard Unit 20 fend off the robots. Keith, Juan and Oscar hid the box in Keith's room. A ventriloquist dummy known as Commander R, who is the leader and creator of the robots, appeared out of nowhere and demanded for the box. They then laughed at him saying "a ventriloquist dummy in charge". This of course ticked R off and sent a few robots to execute them. While they were fighting the robots, R stole the box and ran off. Keith then realizes that R stole the box and went back into the UFO. Security Guard Unit 20 chases R to try get the box back, but was too late. Keith, Juan and Oscar then entered the ufo and fought more robots until they reached the control center. They found R and battled him until they finally got the box. The ufo was destroyed and the robots were gone. But R survives. R explained that he needed that box so that he can break his curse and turn back into his regular form. Then he was arrested for his crimes. Later on that night, Keith opened the box and inside the box was a golden horseshoe and can give away any wish. Oscar wished for a train he can drive in, Juan wished for his own tablet, and Keith wished that Charlotte had seen the whole thing. Cast * Ty Simpkins as Keith, the protagonist and son of Bill. * Max Charles as Juan, one of the two deuteragonists and one of Keith's friends * David Mazouz as Oscar, one of the two deuteragonists and one of Keith's friends * Paul Giamatti as Bill, the tritagonist and father of Keith * Bill Hader as Security Guard Unit 20, Keith and Bill's bodyguard robot * Todd Lasance as Commander R, a ventriloquist dummy, the main antagonist and creator of the space robots * Odeya Rush as Charlotte Transcript Main Article: Invasion of Secrets/Transcript Credits Main Article: Invasion of Secrets/Credits Production TBA Release Release Date The film is set to release on March 31, 2021. Marketing Diet Coke and Target promote the film on television. Home Media The film will release on Digital HD on June 15, 2021 and on DVD and Blu-ray on July 11, 2021. Reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 90%, Metacritic gives the film a score of 91 out of 100, and IMDb gives the film a rating of 9.1/10. Rating Expanding Franchise Main Article: Invasion of Secrets (franchise)Category:2021 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Science fiction films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:1492 Pictures Category:PG-13 Rated films